


Living Life To It's Fullest

by KryHeart_Ardy



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lunar New Year, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Just a short oneshot to celebrate the Lunar new yearRuby and the gang embracing every tibit of life.Enjoy





	Living Life To It's Fullest

Four pairs of eyes were glued to the oversized cardboard box as they hummed. A fifth pair barked adorably, trying to ally attention in the room. Eventually Ruby and Weiss turned their gaze on Zwei, giving him pets. Meanwhile Yang and Blake put the finishing touches on what was essentially a box decorated to look like a golden dragon. It had painted red flames and a mane wrapped around the square box making it look rounder and big painted green eyes with the pupils cut out. 

Zwei, satisfied with his cuddles lay down, allowing the two younger girls to return to their little project. As they were discussing who would lead at the head Blak’s ears twitched under her bow. 

“Well shouldn't Ruby be at the front since she is the team leader?”

The redhead snorted and shook her head. “Nah, I'm the shortest and it would look very odd so I'll be at the back.”

“Well in that case I think I should be at the front. I'm taller and have the most poise.” Weiss tilted her head up slightly as though trying to make herself taller even though she was just barely taller then her partner. 

Putting a final touch of glitter on the dragon’s head Yang turned to Weiss with a grin. “But you don't even celebrate the Lunar new year Weiss and besides no one is actually going to ‘see’ you under this thing.”

Annoyed the young heiress almost stomped her booted foot and glared at the blonde. “Well then who do you suggest would be the best fit for lead?”

At that everyone turned to the remaining team mate, Blake shook her head and slunk back a step. “I’m not doing it. I’m taking part because its a team thing but I refuse to take lead. Just because I'm a Faunus doesn't mean I'll parade around as a dragon’s head.” 

The team all sighed before Yang bounced on her feet, her blonde hair wild. “Well I guess that leaves me, I'm the tallest, know the dance and my name means ‘sunny little dragon’.” 

Everyone looked at the brawler then nodded to one another before setting up.

 

* * *

 

Later that same day just before the teachers were set to leave Ozpin was walking around the school when he found his facility standing by one if the larger windows on the second floor. Curious he wandered over, his cane in hand. There was a mixed bunch of laughter and smiles and heavy sighs but the one thing they all had in common was their gazes on something directly below them. 

When he peered out through the glass he felt his heart give a little melt at the sight of team Rwby doing a dragon dance in the courtyard below. There were many students watching and some members of the public. He could see a number of younger children laugh and point at the crudely made dragon costume as though it was real or they wanted to take part. 

Ozpin could only assume it was for the Lunar new year. The dragon's head was a bright yellow box with red accents and red and yellow flames. His brow rose at the red sheets attached, making a train for the other members to hide under. Were those the school regulation sheets? 

He watched them for some time, the sound of happy squealing and giggles reached his ears. The old soul found himself smiling with them as the children grew bolder, joining Team Rwby in their dance. Some of them even slipped under the sheets creating a thicker bundle, resulting in some stumbling and yet more laughter and merriment. 

“Well that's something you don't see every day.“ Swirling his mug of hot chocolate he sipped the beverage, content to watch the dance unfold for a while longer yet. 

Life was indeed precious and he was thrilled his students were making such good use of theirs.

 


End file.
